


My Sick Kihyunnie

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [120]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungki rise, M/M, One Shot, Requested fic, Sickfic, kihyung rise, kiwon rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun falls sick amidst preparations for their upcoming tour, Hyungwon won’t let anyone touch his boyfriend but him… even if he doesn’t exactly know what to do.





	My Sick Kihyunnie

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiwon + kihyun sick!fic ,where kihyun fall sick after exhausting himself with schedules and hyungwonie won't let anyone take Care of him but himself
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

It’s the cough that first alerts Hyungwon that something is wrong. It had come in the morning, soft and just a bit wet, congestion clinging onto the end as the lead vocal cups his hand over his mouth to cover it. Hyungwon had turned onto his side then, his brow creasing in concern. He’d peered through the morning light, bringing a hand up from beneath the covers to brush questioningly against Kihyun’s cheek. 

The older’s eyes sparkled as he dropped his own hand, resting it against Hyungwon’s. A gentle smile had come to his face, a silent assurance that he was alright, and Hyungwon had drifted back to sleep. 

He’d been too tired then to press further. Though, when he awoke only an hour later to the coughing fit wracking Kihyun’s body, he wishes he had.

 

Kihyun coughs so violently that it shakes his whole body, the small man’s form trembling beneath the sheets. Hyungwon blinks slow and steady, his mind anchoring itself to the older and shaking off all fatigue from the night. Hyungwon props himself up on his elbows, staring blankly as he doesn’t quite process why it is his boyfriend is moving like this.

Kihyun’s curled upwards, hugging himself round the middle with one hand while the other is cupped around his lips. Hyungwon furrows his brow like he had before, getting an odd sense of deja vu. There’s a soft knock on the door before he can clear his throat of any dregs of sleep and speak. The door squeaks softly in the morning quiet.

“Come on, guys, time to get—” says Hoseok’s voice, though it stops when the older registers one of his dongsaengs coughing up a storm. Hyungwon watches numbly as Hoseok steps over, paralyzed by the remnants of sleep clogging his mind. Hoseok frowns, presses a hand to Kihyun’s forehead. 

“You feel warm, Kihyunnie…” Hoseok mumbles. Hyungwon glances between the two, watches as Kihyun frowns and mumbles something, but Hyungwon’s not listening. He’s already getting up and leaving the bedroom, shuffling off without a word. Hoseok stares after him, somewhat confused, and sits beside the vocalist still in bed.

“I… can still come to practice today,” Kihyun croaks out, wincing at hearing his own voice. Hoseok raises a disbelieving brow at this. He remains to stare at the younger a moment longer before standing to get a warm rag and a thermometer. However, Hyungwon returns only a second later with what has meaning to retrieve. 

“Good call, Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok says, the surprise evident in his tone. “I’ll go call Hongsik and tell him what’s going on.” Hyungwon doesn’t acknowledge the older’s existence, much less his words, and Hoseok only gives a short pout before leaving the couple alone. When the door closes, Hyungwon finally parts his lips. 

“Say ‘aah’,” Hyungwon instructs, holding the thermometer inches from Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun watches him with uncertainty, unable to tell why Hyungwon’s tone is so short. He licks his lips before parting them, obedient. Hyungwon sets the warm rag on Kihyun’s forehead while his temperature is taken, not meeting Kihyun’s eyes all the while. 

Hoseok pops his head back in when the thermometer beeps, blinking up a triple-digit report. 

“Hongsik says it’s okay for one of us to stay back with him, to make sure he focuses on getting back to stage condition. I think—” 

“I’ll stay,” Hyungwon says, standing to leave the room again. Hoseok stares after him as he goes, less surprised that he’s volunteering than his short attitude. He glances back at Kihyun for an explanation. 

“Did you two fight, or something?”

Kihyun merely shrugs, at as just as much a loss as Hoseok. He glances confusedly back towards the way Hyungwon had gone, wondering just what has gotten into his boyfriend… 

 

Hyungwon stands in front of the stove with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. He’s vaguely aware of other members shuffling through the dorm, passed the kitchen, without noticing him. Which is all the better, as far as he’s concerned. He doesn’t need to get shit from Minhyuk at the moment, he doesn't trust himself in dealing with the other vocalist in his current state.

He doesn’t think they have any canned soup in the pantry, which would mean he has to go to the store, or… make soup from scratch… The mere notion brings Hyungwon a moment of dread. Not because he has to cook, mind you, but because it would take more time to get the soup to Kihyun that way. 

_ Shouldn’t matter, since he’s apparently “not sick” anyway _ , Hyungwon thinks, bitterly chewing on the tip of his left thumb. He can’t stand it when Kihyun lies to him about this kind of stuff… The older insists constantly to ensure everyone else’s wellbeing. Yet, when he’s the one in the doghouse, he doesn’t want anyone to know. Or, rather, he doesn’t want Hyungwon to know.

He huffs out a breath, going to the left cabinet to retrieve a pot. He clinks it down a bit too roughly, the  _ clank _ echoing through the kitchen. He feels someone poke their head into the kitchen at the sound, and he just hopes he isn’t bothered.

“We’re heading out,” Hoseok says, inadvertently squashing the younger’s hope. “If you need any help or anything, just call one of us and we’ll come back.

“I’ve got this,” Hyungwon says, his defensive tone a bit harsher than he’d meant for it to be. He’d honestly feel bad for the wince Hoseok gives that he can practically hear from across the room if he weren’t so salty about his boyfriend lying to him about something as important about his well-being. After all, who else is supposed to take care of Kihyun while he’s unwell if not Hyungwon? One of the members? The notion is almost laughable…

As if Hyungwon would allow anyone anywhere  _ near _ his boyfriend in this weakened state. 

He takes the pot to the sink to fill it with water, trying to think of just what goes into making a broth. There’s those little seasoning cubes with the funny name he can use, right? He sure hopes so. Otherwise, Kihyun’s just going to be drinking some Hot Water™. 

 

Kihyun’s playing on his phone in his bed when Hyungwon returns, seeming a bit surprised at seeing the younger reentering his room. Hyungwon’s holding a mug, and he offers it forward without a word to the main vocal. Kihyun crosses his arms in silent retaliation, eyebrows raised. He starts to speak, though he has to take a moment to clear his throat due to the scratchiness in his voice before trying again.

“What’s that?” he asks, a tone of suspicion within. Hyungwon outright rolls his eyes, shoving the mug into Kihyun’s hands before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Arsenic,” Hyungwon answers, his tone as dry as the sahara. Kihyun scoffs, now his turn to roll his eyes as he takes a sip. It tastes like chicken broth, though it has the color of beef… Kihyun bites back a remark of mysterious liquids being shoved into his face yet again, and he takes another sip before resting it in his lap. 

“Careful, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon says cautiously. “I don’t want you dying too fast, so make sure to drink it slowly.”

“Asshole,” Kihyun retorts, though its with a bemused tone to his voice. He relaxes a bit further into the bed, sighing. The smallest of smiles pulls at Hyungwon’s thick lips, though he doesn’t crawl in beside Kihyun, and it leaves the vocalist feeling slightly cold. He turns on his side a bit to face Hyungwon, reaching out a hand… A hand that the younger strangely does not take immediately.

Hyungwon stares at it, his big dark orbs unblinking.

“... Why did you lie to me earlier this morning?” Hyungwon asks, still staring at the hand. Kihyun curls his fingers into a small fist before flipping it to press his palm flat against the sheets. 

“I didn’t want to worry you, Wonnie,” he says, starting the spiel Hyungwon ha already mentally replayed in anticipation of this conversation. “You were only half-awake, anyway, and—” 

“We’re partners,” Hyungwon interrupts, not in the mood to listen, “equals. Which means that if you get to take care of me when I’m unwell, I get to do the same. Plain and simple.”

Kihyun gives a faint grin, his eyes sparkling sleepily as he sinks further into the sheets. 

“You know what you can do that’d make me feel better~?” he asks, a playful lilt to his voice. Hyungwon scoffs, shaking his head fondly as he takes the mug from Kihyun’s grasp and takes his place at Kihyun’s side. He slips his thin form between the sheets, pressing close to the main vocal and holding onto him so tightly. 

Kihyun sighs in content, resting his head against Hyungwon’s chest and shutting his eyes. He falls asleep to the smell of Hyungwon’s body wash, the feeling of the pads of Hyungwon’s fingers pressing gently against his skull. 

Hyungwon keeps him safe and secure as he gets his rest, his chest aching with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiwon + kihyun sick!fic ,where kihyun fall sick after exhausting himself with schedules and hyungwonie won't let anyone take Care of him but himself
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
